Jeffrey, Jaden
''Jeffrey, Jaden & Friends' Storm Adventures of Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban ''is an upcoming crossover to be made by tigerman531 and Ren the God of Humor. Plot It's Harry Potter's third year at Hogwarts, and Sirius Black, a dangerous man said to be a supporter of Lord Voldemort escapes from Azkaban prison. Trivia *King Julien, Maurice, Mort, Elsa, Anna, Kion, Fuli, Beshte, Bunga, Ono, will guest star in this. *The storyline continues with Jeffrey, Jaden & Friends' Storm Adventures of Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire. Scenes Dementor *Jaden: ...! *shivers* Hey, guys.... Has it gotten colder all of a sudden? *Jeffrey: Yeah... *Beetles: Elsa!!! This isn't funny!!! *Elsa: It's not me! *Xion: Then where is that cold air coming from? *Tammy: Don't look at me. I'm not using my ice-breathe. *Snowflake: It's not me either. I'm not using any cold weather clouds. *Jeffrey: ...!! Wait a sec. *sniffs around, then suddenly growls as his eyes glow draconically* *The Mask: *talking to Jeffrey like he's a dog* What is it boy?! *Jeffrey: We got company. And it's NOT friendly at all. *summons his Keyblade* *Jaden: *quickly activates his Duel Disk* *Yugi: *activates his Duel Disk* Get ready, everyone. *(It gets colder and colder) *Aqua: *shivers a bit* *Xion: *shivers* I don't like this. *Tammy: *cuddles up very close to her mother* Me neither... *Shira: *to the cubs* Stay close to me. You too, Snowflake. *Snowflake: *nods her head* *King Julien: *shivering* Maurice! Fetch me the royal thermometer! *Maurice: Thermometer says... *holds out Mort who's frozen up* *Mort: Cold... *(The train shakes) *DJ: *gasps* *Ron: Bloody hell!!! What's happening?!? *Xion: *hugs Aqua* *(Suddenly outside their booth, a cloaked ghastly figure appears) *Patch: ...! *growls* *Sweetie Belle: *shrieks in fear* *Sid: Who or what is that?!? *Alexis: I don't know, but stay away from it!!! *Brain: *quietly* Keep quiet. Maybe it'll go away. *(Suddenly the water inside Brain's jar completely freezes) *Brain: ...!!! B-b-b-b-brain...f-f-f-freeze... *(The creature slowly opens the door to their booth) *(Sparks of electricity come from Pikachu's cheeks as he prepares himself) *Aqua: *hugs Xion close to her* *Xion: *hugs her back* Peter Pettigrew * *Sirius: The map never lies!!! Pettigrew is alive!!! And he's right there!!! *points to where Ron is* *Jeffrey: Huh? *Ron: Me?! He's mental!! *Anna: Yeah!! He's Ron!!! You're insane!! *Xion: *growls* *Sirius: Not you!! You're rat!! *DJ: ...? *looks at Ron's rat* *Ron: But Scabber's has been in my family for- *Sirius: 12 years!! Curiously long life for a common rat!! He's missing a toe isn't he?! *DJ: *notices this* ...This doesn't make any sense. *Ron: So what?! *Kion: All they could find of Pettigrew was his- *Sirius: Finger!! The daring coward cut it off so that everyone would think he was dead!! And than he transformed into a rat!!! *Jeffrey: So he faked his death. *Jaden: Maybe he's telling the truth after all. Maybe Sirius WAS framed... *Tammy: I always felt there was something wrong with that rat. Which is why my cat instincts to eat him didn't kick in! *DJ: Same here! *Jeffrey: *glares at Scabbers* Well, if that rat IS Pettigrew, i say we get him to show his true self! *Harry: Show me!! *Sirius: ......... *tries to take Scabbers from Ron, but Ron won't let go* *Harry: Give it to him, Ron!!! *Alexis: Let go of the rat, Ron!! *Diego: Don't make us take it. *Ron: What're you trying to do him?!!? *(Sirius manages to take Scabbers from Ron) *Ron: Scabbers!!! *Hermoine and Aqua hold him back* Leave him alone!! Get of him!!! What're you doing?!! *Aqua: Ron, don't!! *(Sirius carries Scabbers over the piano but he drops him and Scabbers tries to get away) *Snowflake: Get him!! *(Lupin and Sirius try to get Scabbers) *Pinkie Pie: *jumps at Scrabbers* *(After a while, Scabbers gets off the piano, heads his way to a mouse hole, jumps towards it, and to everyone's surprise, turns into a man!!!) *Meowth: *yells in shock* *Jaden: ....!!!!!!!! *Jeffrey: What the--?!? *Alexis: I don't believe it...... Sirius was telling the truth.... *Xion: ...Whoa... *Elsa: Wait a minute.... no wonder we couldn't find Pettigrew that night with the map! He was in his rat form!! *Anna: He didn't want us to know what he was doing. *(Lupin and Sirius pull Pettigrew outta the hole and point their wands at him) *Pettigrew: *sniffles like a rat* ........ *sees the two* Remus? Sirius. *smiles* My old friends! *tries to get away* *Jeffrey: He wasn't kidding. This guy IS a coward. *(Sirius and Lupin catch Pettigrew back and point their wands at him again) *Pettigrew: *sniffles more and sees Harry* ...!! Harry! Look at you! *approaches him* You look so much like your father! Like James! We were the best of friends we were! *Xion: *to Alexis, softly* Ugh. This dude is weird. *Alexis: I'll say. *Sirius: *to Pettigrew* How DARE you speak to Harry?!? *Peter: *runs and hides behind the piano* *Sirius: How dare you talk about James in front of him?!?! *Beetles: This is really the guy who betrayed Harry's parents? *Jeffrey: Weird... *(Lupin and Sirius corner Pettigrew behind the piano) *Lupin: You sold James and Lily to Voldemort, didn't you?!? *Jeffrey: *to Jaden* Suddenly I'm not sure what to think. *Peter: I didn't mean to!!! The dark lord... You have no idea of the weapons he posesses... *Maurice: So!! He confesses!!! *Elsa: What a disgrace of a man! *Peter: Ask yourself, Sirius! What would you have done? What would you have done? *Sirius: I WOULD'VE DIED!!!!!! I would've died rather than betray my friends!!! *Patch: *growls* *May: ...!! Oh my. Sirius WAS framed! He must be a good man if he was loyal to Harry's parents. *Jeffrey: My god... *Jaden: The poor guy... *Jeffrey: ... *aims his Keyblade at Pettigrew* *(Pettigrew crawls under the piano and gets to Harry who grabs him and whispers in his ear) *Peter: Harry! James wouldn't have wanted me killed! Your dad. Your dad would spare me. *Patch: *growls at Pettigrew* *(Remus and Sirius grab Pettigrew away) *Peter: He would show me mercy!!!! *screams* *King Julien: And I thought my uncle was a coward... This guy's even worse! *Maurice: No kidding! *Bartok: What do you think we should do with him? *(Sirius and Remus point their wands at Pettigrew) *Sirius: Should've realized, Peter, that if Voldemort didn't kill you, then we would!!!! Together!!!! *DJ: *growls* *Harry: NO!!!!! *Kion: Harry! What're you thinking?! *Shining Armor: Get back! *Remus: ...... Harry.... This man- *Harry: I know what he is! .... But we'll take him to the castle. * Category:Rtgoh1 Category:Jaden's Adventures Category:Tigerman531 Category:Jeffrey and Friend's Adventures Category:Live-action/animated films